Bloody Diamonds, Bloody Gems, Bloody Jewels
by jahoney
Summary: The gem, diamond, and jewel trade is a legal and illegal multi-billion dollar industry world wide. Power people will do anything to protect their interests. Demming's Robbery team and eventually Beckett's homicide team will join forces to solve this mystery. Hopefully before the FBI and Homeland get involved.
1. A Dangerous Robbery

By jahoney

A robbery that was violent and brutal. This was violence for violence sake, which caused lots of problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Castle or any of the characters in the show. I own the Special Operations Instructor, New York State Law Enforcement Academy Hand-to-Hand Instructor, the FBI friend and SWAT trainer, and the boxing trainer.

Rachel Marshell was so ready to go out to each with her family. It was going to be one of her last dinners with her family for over a year. She was heading to Thailand to do missions work along with teaching school. Jonathan Marshell Junior was the founder and CEO of a bioengineering and advanced medical research company. Casey Baxter-Marshell was a wealthy socialite from Texas. They had a marriage that was still a loving marriage even after forty-five years of marriage and five kids. Three boys and two girls were the pride and joy of their parents. As Rachel, her sister Anna, and her brothers John the III, Jimmy, and Ray gathered in the hall way waiting for their parents to join them they heard a noise by the backdoor. John and Anna go to investigate what the noise was and were ambushed as they entered the back room. Along with their parents they were bound and gagged while being put in flex cuffs. John Jr., a bloody beaten mess, but was still alive. Casey was breathing, but in shock. Her dress was torn and her diamond ring and necklace were missing.

John III and Anna had been taken and gunpoint by what was four home invaders. They then moved into the house clearing each room. They made it to Rachel, Jimmy, and Ray stopping Jimmy and Ray by beating Rachel over the head. As Jimmy and Ray went to defend Rachel they were stopped in their tracks by Taser shots from the two other right behind them.

Once the household was subdued and under control the home invaders split up to search the house for valuables and gems. They went into the Johnathan's office and found the flash drives with the information on them. The other two went into the master bedroom. They broke in and found the family diamonds and other valuable gems. The watches on the robber's wrists went off. Without saying a word they moved into the halls and started to head out. As they passed the family members they knocked everyone out with hits to the back of their heads. They walked out the backdoor of the house and quietly drove away.

Detective Tom Demming walked up to his crime scene thinking not again. This was the fifth home invasion robbery in the last two months. These bastards were getting bolder and bolder. He was also ticked that he had to leave a dinner with the lovely Kate Beckett. As he walked into the house his long time partner John Anderson who had a grim look on his face met him. Anderson looked at him and said,

"These S.O.B. were getting more dangerous and bolder. They were also taunting us. You should see what they wrote in the bathroom." They walk into the bathroom and look at the mirror. It says you cannot catch us. Catch us if you can. Demming turns around and walks away. He looks at his partner who tells him about all the victims. They both swear under their breaths once the details were finished. The other members of their team walk up. Trayvon Hill was a former Texas Ranger who moved home because his mother was ill. Rob Miller was a Canadian trained officer who held duel citizenship. He specialized in armed robberies. Hill said the canvas brought up nothing. No one saw or heard anything. Miller continues,

"The weapons they used were Tasers, and pistol butts. They never fired a shot. One of the victims said that they had silencers on their weapons before passing back out. Demming looks at his team and says,

"Once we get set up at the precinct lets go home. We cannot do anything until the evidence is collected or our victims wake up." They look at their watches. Great it is Monday morning at two am.


	2. Castle's Boxing and LEO Training

By jahoney

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Castle or any of the characters in the show. I own the Special Operations Instructor, New York State Law Enforcement Academy Hand-to-Hand Instructor, the FBI friend and SWAT trainer, and the boxing trainer.

**Castle in Boxing and Law Enforcement Training**

It was early Monday morning at the 12th precinct when Captain Roy Montgomery walked in and looked around. All seemed very quiet. He was hoping for a quiet week so he could get caught up with all the paper work from last week's six homicides in which case each of his homicide teams had two each. They all seemed to be Beckett flavored cases, as everyone liked to call them. They were strange and very hard to figure out. There is a reason though that the 12th precinct has the highest homicide case closer rate in the city. Captain Montgomery knew it had to do with one detective who had pushed the precinct homicide closer rate towards seventy percent. Her name was Detective Kate Beckett. He knew that she was the best he had ever seen. What amazed him even more though was that when the playboy Rick Castle wanted to do research on Detective Beckett for his next book after a few weeks he continued to stay and to show up. Montgomery knew how good Castle is for her because he had seen her start to come alive and is enjoying her work more. So Montgomery decided to keep him around, which was the reason he was in before everyone else. The Police Commissioner Thomas Anderson who was an old army and academy buddy had shown up to talk about Rick Castle and how to use him to the NYPD's advantage.

Captain Montgomery had asked him to come in early on Monday for a meeting. Roy had told him that he would find out way when he got there. Castle well being Castle decided to show up early and try to sneak into the gym. He did not realize that Roy and the Commissioner were already in the building. As he started to go through his boxing workout he did not realize that Roy and the Commissioner were watching him workout. The Commissioner comments to Roy saying,

"Castle seems to be doing very well and knows what he is doing."

Roy replies,

"You have no clue who we have here. This man is a free gold mind. Unlike my detectives during the Tinsdale murder case they never ran a full background check on him."

The commissioner looked at Montgomery funny. Raising one eyebrow Roy continues with what he found.

"Castle has been writing a lot longer than we thought. He is wealthier than we thought. The one hundred thousand he shelled out for the fake hit was nothing to him. The horse ride was right after the first divorce. Castle is a New York State certified law enforcement officer. He also has a civilian permit to carry just incase there ever was an issue. I have seen how the letters to the press have really helped with filling the open academy spots. Everyone loves the glimpses of life behind the thin blue line. The most important thing is that Castle is showing the realistic side to police life. Nikki Heat has increased female applications to the academy by twenty-five percent. The FBI has asked if they could use him once in a while since he had trained with them before. I told them no way. He is a military trained officer who has also spent sometime shadowing someone in Langley, Virginia. That part of the background check I did was blacked out. All I could see was that the federal CCW was still enforced and current. The rest of the background check was very basic stuff that everyone knew."

The commissioner sits back and rubs his jaw at this new knowledge of the city's bad boy mystery writer. The commissioner looks at his friend, Captain Montgomery, while thinking about his other friend out who was going at the bag like his life depended on it. He turns back towards Roy and asks quietly,

"What are you going to do with what you learned? I know when we agreed to let Castle shadow Beckett's team; they were all pissed about it. They still do not know him the way that you and I do. I heard about Castle's shooting the gun out of Dunn's hand. Did they not realize that a shot like that takes more than dumb luck? Did they not think to ask why Castle writings about the Maccabee so well and is an excellent profiler? Or how about the times they have been under fire and how cool and calm Castle always is even afterwards when he jokes around and acts like a kid. So Roy how are you going to get these details out without letting Castle's know that we were the ones that let the details out."

Captain Montgomery simple states,

"I am not. I plan on asking Castle myself about some of these details and how much he wants out there for the world to know. I figure we follow are original plan if he does not agree with the exposure." As Roy opens his door he yells at Castle to come into his office. As Castle comes in he shakes hands with the Roy and with the Commissioner. Roy quietly offers him a cup of water and quietly sits down. Castle drinks the water and looks at each of them trying to read in their faces what is going on. Montgomery starts the ball rolling by saying,

"Rick per your agreement with the City of New York and the NYPD we did a comprehensive background check on you. This was how the background check on you should have gone when they did the first one during the Tinsdale case." Castle just listens passively while not saying a word. As Roy continues talking saying,

"Your background is impressive. Why do you not want anyone to know about it? Why hide it here where we are comrades brothers and sisters in arms?" Not giving Castle a chance to respond the Commissioner keeps the pressure on.

"You out of all people should know how important people's stories are. They make us who we are and define us as human beings. Your story would be a great legend for the NYPD. You need to think about coming out into the sun. The playboy Rick Castle that shows up in Page Six we all know is mostly a fake. A facade that covers a large hearted, confidant and caring man. It is this man that we think that the world should see."

Castle just sits there stunned by what the two senior officers were talking about. He could not believe the ambush that these two performed. They nearly had him agreeing to what they wanted to do before he stopped himself. He looks at the two men shaking his head no. He says,

"Captain Montgomery, Commissioner Anderson thank you for the privilege of following this team of outstanding detectives. I still believe that the agreement that we agreed on should still remain in force. The simple reason is that it will not help the teams any by knowing my background. My background is complicated and not easy to understand. I want to earn their respect and not be given their respect because they know my background."

Thomas Anderson and Roy Montgomery look at each other surprised by Castle's answer. They did not expect Castle's to be that humble. They were use to him having the big ego, but they reminded themselves that this is a man that knows how to hide things when needed to. So they turned and looked at him carefully. Castle quietly let them look while he just watched them right back. Signing they both nodded their heads in consent. The Commissioner then speaks up,

"Rick I know I am agreeing to this, but there will be few modification to the agreement. You will need to continue to train and even train here in the precinct. Any raids that you go on you will need to carry at all times. I know you are certified to carry and qualified up to any M-14 class rifle. Any paper work and such that is needed you will help with. You want shadow a group of officers and detectives you need to handle all the responsibilities. If you need to you can write in the precinct. Of course if Alexis needs you that is where you go. Do you not agree?"

Castle mutters something under his breath and agrees to all the new conditions. He suspects something is up, but does not no what it is. As Roy opens his door everyone hears Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito arguing back and forth. They hear the click, click, click of Detective Kate Beckett entering the bullpen with her long heeled boots. They hear the boys go,

"Hi Beckett." She replies,

"Hi Ryan, Hey Esposito."

They turn as they see the Commissioner, Captain Roy Montgomery, and lastly Richard Castle leave the Captains office shaking hands and parting ways. As Castle heads towards the group they stare at him funny. He slows as he see the looks on everyone's face. He puts on his poker face and walks over. He says hi to the boys and turns and says hi to Beckett. She turns towards the boys giving them a get to work glare, which sends them off in all directions. Beckett turns towards Castle and looks at him. She is trying to get a read on him, but does not really know what he is thinking. She decides to start her interrogation of Castle now.

"Hey Castle what was with the meeting with the Commissioner and The Captain about." Castle looks at her but all he does is not shrugs his shoulders and says not much. Just some stuff about the books and some legal things that needed to be sorted out and fixed. Not a huge deal."

Beckett looks at him and says,

"I know that is not the whole story Castle. Rick I know you too well now to not know when you are lying or keep stuff away from me. I will get it out of you eventually."

With her calling him Rick he nearly tells her everything. He does not though and just shakes his head smiling. Captain Montgomery walks out of his office and says to his homicide teams,

"Meet me in the Gym in ten minutes." They all look at each other and head towards the locker room.


End file.
